Crystal Gayle in Concert
|catalogue number = VC4003 MC2011 |rating = |re-release date = |running time = 55 minutes}} Crystal Gayle in Concert is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by Video Collection International Ltd on 1st May 1989. Description The beautiful and talented Crystal Gayle creates a night to remember in this one-woman live concert Crystal treats the audience to such hits as chart-toppers "Half The Way" and "Talkin' In Your Sleep" along with Grammy Award winning "Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue". She has sold millions of records including two Platinum albums, four Gold albums and one Gold single. She has been named American Music awards "Favourite Female Artist". Songs Tracklisting: 01 Everybody's Reaching Out For Someone 02 Green Door 03 Half The Way 04 Wrong Road Again 05 Somebody Loves You 06 Why Have You Left The One 07 Talking In Your Sleep 08 You Don't Even Know My Name 09 Old Songs 10 Coal Miner's Daughter 11 Blue Moon Of Kentucky 12 Ready For The Times To Get Better 13 Midnight In The Desert 14 More Money 15 Don't Come Home A Drinking (With Lovin' On Your Mind) 16 That's What I Like About The South 17 Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue 18 Medley: - I Saw The Light - Somebody Touched Me - I'll Fly Away - Jesus On The Mainline 19 When I Dream Credits Opening (Rare 1986 re-release) # Warning screen # The Video Collection "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks # Start of Crystal Gayle in Concert (1982) Closing (Rare 1986 re-release) # End of Crystal Gayle in Concert (1982) # The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Crystal Gayle in Concert (UK VHS 1989).png|1989 Re-release Crystal Gayle in Concert (UK VHS 1989) Back cover and spine.png|1989 Re-release back cover and spine Crystal-Gayle-in-Concert-VHS-Video-Retro-Supplied-_57.jpg|1989 Re-release cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Music Club Category:Music in Vision Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Crystal Gayle Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases